DiamondMinecart.exe
Theres one thing I love watching, and that's DanTDM. One day, I found a game on gamejolt called DiamondMinecart.exe. There were no screenshots and the description was "I AM GOD." I found that weird, but I am an absolute Dantdm fangirl, so I downloaded it anyway. After that, I scanned it for viruses. It had two Trojans in it. I deleted them, then started playing. The title screen made it look like it was a game based off of his book, the enchanted crystal. I never read that book, so this would've been a great introduction. Boy was I wrong. I pressed enter and the title screen turned dark for a second. Dantdm has his eyes gauged out, and his hair was dark red. He had tiny white dots in his eyes p, with terrified me. Trayaurus, however, was absolutely mauled to death. His head was cut off, and Dan was standing on it. His eyes were popped out of his head, and his body was mangled very badly. There was no way ye was alive even one bit. Then the game started. There was a character selection screen. The characters were Trayarus, Craig the Mailman, and Grim. Grim wasn't in his normal skeleton form, however, he looked like a normal Minecraft wolf. Only Trayarus was playable. I pressed enter. The game froze for five seconds, then a dantdm laugh could be heard. But not a normal dantdm laugh, it was slowed down and distorted. The game finally started. It looked like a normal Minecraft world, except it was slightly tilted red. I thought it was a glitch, and moved on. But as I went on, the tint got more and more red, until it was completely red. I went to Dan, as he was there. The music got louder, and louder, and louder, until it was outright earrape. I took off my headphones. Then the screen became black. Then this text appeared: "Hello, do you wanna play?" There was only one option: Yes. I tried to close the game but it wouldn't work. I clicked yes and continued playing. The distorted dantdm laugh could be heard again. Then the voice said: "You have fallen into my trap! Muahahaha!" I went into a level called: Level 666: Hide and Seek. I didn't notice the level 666 part at first, until I took a screenshot. I would share it here, but the file is now gone. You will know why at the end of the story. It looked like I has in Hell. Not just the nether. There was fire everywhere, and people being tourtured. Not just Minecraft block people,but people. They looked realistic... hyper-realistic. I really wanted to end the game, but something kept me from doing it. I couldn't close the game anyway. I went on. Then, the evil dantdm from the title screen started chasing me. He was too fast. He got trayarus. Dantdm stabbed trayarus, as hyper-realistic blood came out. Then this text appeared: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? I still couldn't close the game. The game went back to the character select. Trayarus was now mangled and bloody, just like on the title screen. Grim was still locked, however I could now play as Craig. He had a sad look on his face now, unlike before. And not just cartoonishy sad, he looked realistically sad. I pressed enter again, and the same laugh played. I went to a level called "Level 9: My World." I was getting freaked out. It looked like emerald hill zone from sonic 2, but the grass was orange, the dirt was black and all the plants and flowers were dead. I ignored it. however, I wasn't able to control Craig, he was moving on his own. l had to watch the horror happen. Dantdm was behind Craig, and as he was moving, dantdm kept teleporting to behind him. After at least a minute, dantdm finally teleported in front of Craig. Text briefly popped up saying: FOUND YOU Then mdtnaD(I'm calling him that now) stabbed Craig in the heart. Then the game briefly froze. Then a hyper realistic picture of mdtnaD popped up for a split second. He had long, sharp fangs. He had dark red hair, had his eyes gauged out, with tiny white dots sitting in the dark abyss that were his eyes. It was really scary, but I have read enough creepypastas to be not as scared as I should be. I was still terrified, though. Then the screen stayed black for a few. It went back to the character select. Craig suffered the same fate as Trayaurus. By now, only Grim was playable. I pressed enter but no laugh played this time, just a slowed down dog bark. But by the time it went to the game, grim looked dead. mdtnaD slowly appeared behind grim, and when he appeared, he jumped to the screen then static came. Then the words: "I am God" popped up on the screen with Japanese text at the bottom that at the moment I am not able to translate. Then the game ended and closed itself. A somewhat accurate representation of the TubeHeroes toy. I drew this myself. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, then there was a box. I opened the box, and there was demented dantdm tube heroes figure that was covered in blood, it was a bit melted AND looked just like mdtnaD, as well as a bloody steak knife that looked like the one he used in the game! Every day I would try to get rid of it, it would just keep coming back! I went back on my computer, and DiamondMinecart.exe, as well as all of my screenshots, were deleted. I tried to go back to the gamejolt page where I found it, but the page had no longer existed. Then, in the box I found a note that said, "FOUND YOU" written with a dark red sharpie. If you find this game online or anywhere really, do not play it! This game scarred me for life, and it probably will scar you too. I never watched a dantdm video again. Category:Crappypasta Category:Minecrap Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:File Extensions Category:Vidya games Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge